gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights
The First Ever Gundam Fight Tournament Well, as the Gundam Fights have been going rather smooth since they've first begun, I believe it's time we step things up a bit. The first ever Gundam Chat Fight Tournament is open to those willing to truly test their mobile suits and imagination to the limit. The tournament will officially begin when we have enough participants, at least four total. The format of the tournament will be one of elimination. The rules of participation are listed below: 'Rules of Participation:' *The pilot (AKA one of the contributors of the Gundam Fanon Wiki), may select up to three mobile suits or mobile armors for use in the tournament. Once selected thesemachines will be locked to that pilot alone and can not be exchanged for any other. No pilot is forced to choose three, if they desire so they may enter the tournament with only one mobile suit or mobile armor. *Pilots may choose only machines that actually belong to them. An example being Ransac16 choosing GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian as one of his three choices. Under no circumstances are they to choose a mobile suit/armor designed by another contributor. *Participants must have fought at least one battle. This is to ensure pilots have at least some skill before entering. *Participants must have a total of at least three mobile suits designed by them or they are considered unable to participate. (This does not effect the limit of machines the pilots are allowed to use as listed above) *The established rules for Gundam Fights still apply to tournament rules. Minus a tag team battle, the tournament is strictly one on one. Meaning only one mobile suit/armor per pilot per battle as stated in original rules. *Upon losing three battles in a row the pilot(s) in question will drop out of the tournament. This pilot may not participate again until the next tournament. If both participants tie, it is considered a victory for both and they will move on to the next round. 'Grand Champion of Gundam Fights:' At the end of the tournament only one pilot will remain standing. This pilot will be crowned the Grand Champion of Gundam Fights and will hold that title until the next tournament, in which case they will have to re-earn the title. The title is bestowed only to the pilot and not to the mobile suits involved. 'Participants:' *'Ransac16' - Machines: GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian, Ghost Gundam, and Zebanya Repair. *'CarlosIXA '- Machines: AMP-001 ZECT Gundam, GU-0 C.E.D. Gundam and ABMS-0000 Icaris Gundam *'Spiceracksargent001' - Machines: GAT-X105N+P202QX Strike N, MA/FAW-53 Blazier, and GDW-P01X Duel-Hyperion Gundam Fight Tournament Interviews More of a "just for the hell of it" kind of thing. Basically you write out an imaginary interview with yourself and the media about your view on the tournament. Ransac16 21:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Ransac16:' -Reporter: "Ransac16! Can we have a moment to get your opinion on the competition?" -Ransac16: "Uh, sure. I'm honest excited about it. There are some excellent Gundam Fighters out there and I hope to meet them head on" -Reporter: "Do you believe you can win the tournament?" -Ransac16: "I'm not sure yet. I'm hope to, but fate may have other plans for me. I can only give it my best and hope for the same." -Reporter: "I see. Are you confident in your choices on your mobile suits? Any last second doubts?" -Ransac16: "Not a doubt in my mind. I've chosen my pick and I'm sure others will have done the same. The real test will be skill behind the controls. A good pilot can win with his best machine. A great pilot can win with any machine." Ransac16 21:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC)